swsefandomcom-20200215-history
The Wheel
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide The Wheel is a massive Space Station located in the Besh Gorgon System, in The Mid Rim. True to its name, the station is ring-shaped, with four spokes meeting a long, towerlike section piercing its center. A variety of docking ports and hangar bays are scattered around the ring and the center tower, allowing freighters and shuttles of all sizes and arrangements to dock without difficulty. Large sections of The Wheel have been modified and rebuilt over the years, sometimes greatly changing its appearance, but keeping its familiar silhouette essentially the same. The orientation of decks, hangars, and towers are often at 90 degrees to adjacent structures, requiring gravity adjustment zones to allow the inhabitants to move from one section to another without difficulty. This is usually accomplished through the use of turbolifts that rotate to change orientation without disturbing the passengers, but some creatively configured hallways and ladders accomplish the same thing. The Wheel has remained neutral territory through the Clone Wars, The Rebellion Era, and the recent wars between The Galactic Empire, The Galactic Alliance, and The Fel Empire. Thanks to its isolated location, The Wheel even managed to escape permanent damage during the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion and often served as a safe transfer point for refugee Starships. The Wheel maintains its neutrality through whatever means necessary, including excessive tax payments, bribes, treaties, kickbacks, and even military force on occasion. While galactic governments occasionally take an interest in the station, it is usually for monetary reasons rather than military ones. In fact, since the defeat of Palpatine's Empire, no government has had the political will to bring The Wheel under its control. The Wheel is best known for its many casinos and entertainment facilities. The most popular establishments are currently the Golden Star Casino and Toran's Resort and Retreat. Beings from across the galaxy come to The Wheel for its exotic entertainment as well as to escape the rigorous laws and restrictions of the larger galactic governments. In fact, crime lords, entrepreneurs, and even major governments use The Wheel as a neutral stage for sensitive negotiations. Visitors to the station find more than just entertainment, however. The Wheel features complete Starship services capable of repairing anything up to a Colossal (Frigate) Capital Ship. Modifications to most systems are also available, although in order to preserve its neutrality, The Wheel may officially refuse to carry out extremely dangerous or threatening upgrades. In reality, it is not difficult to find a tech willing to overlook such restrictions, for the right amount of credits. Basic supplies and a wide selection of exotic goods are available on the market decks. Many items that are considered Illegal elsewhere can be found here, though the most rare, incriminating, or dangerous items will not be found displayed in the markets. Pol Temm currently owns the station. In keeping with the station's strict goal of neutrality, he disallows weapons and fighting while aboard. In theory, only his security forces and other authorized personnel are allowed to be armed. In fact, it is common practice for visitors to find ways of smuggling their own weapons aboard, often in pieces. Given the station's underworld culture, those determined to obtain weapons can usually do so. Individuals who break the station's rules are dealt with quickly and harshly. Most are simply tossed back aboard their ships and ordered to leave the system immediately, with an armed escort. Those causing significant trouble might be shown the closest airlock instead. Most troublemakers are also banned from returning, although it's fairly easy to slip back on board in disguise. The Wheel has an impressive array of weapons and shielding to protect itself from local pirates and even small military fleets. Four full squadrons of Starfighters and 20 gunships are frigates provide further military support and regional patrol capabilities. These craft also escort important vessels, particularly those contracted with the station. The Wheel Statistics (CL 19) Colossal (Station) Space Station Initiative: -9; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 10 (Flat-Footed 10), Fortitude Defense: 73; +15 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 2,900; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating 250; Damage Threshold: 573 Offense Speed: Immobile Ranged: Turbolaser, Batteries (10) +17* (See Below) Ranged: Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Batteries (8) +15 (See Below) Ranged: Ion Cannon, Batteries (10) +17* (See Below) Ranged: Tractor Beam, Batteries (10) +13* (See Below) Fighting Space: 2x2 Squares (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +85 Attack Options: Autofire (Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Batteries), Focused Fire (3x3 Squares) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 136, Dexterity: 0, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 20 Skills: Initiative -9, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot -9, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 10,000 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 15,000 Cargo: 150,000 Tons; Consumables: 5 Years; Carried Craft: 48 Starfighters, Various Support and Visiting Craft Availability: Unique; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Turbolaser, Battery (6 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +17 (-3 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 8d10x5 Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +15 (+10 Autofire), Damage: 3d10x2 Ion Cannon, Battery (6 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +17 (-3 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 5d10x5 (Ion) Tractor Beam, Battery (4 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +13 (-7 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: - (Grapple +85) Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Space Stations